if only three words were enough
by Isis-light
Summary: The concept of undying love amuses humans, doesn't it? She's a human and I, a shinigami. Two kinds never to be together, but yet I still watch her, everyday, every chance I get... Though she'll never know it. ONE SHOT


If only three words were enough

**I was taking a break from my other stories and this came up, so yep, hope you enjoy!**

I sit patiently at her windowsill, watching the moon shine brightly over her face as she sleeps. No sound, not even her steady breathing echoes in the room.

She turns sweetly in her sleep, the cover she had used to snuggle closely to shifted downwards, exposing some of her flesh.

Rukia...

With a small smile, I move from my comfortable position and towards her side, kneeling on the ground as I level myself with her. Gazing at her gentle face, she must have been having a good dream, the small smile on her face grew as she turned from me.

My head snapped to the door at the creaking sound that emerged, her father walked in, peeping as to whether or not she was asleep. I stood from my position, turning my head to glance back at the sleeping girl before me.

Her father walked straight in... right through me.

That's the saddest bit about it all; no matter how hard I may try, I will never be able to get even close to being able to be seen or heard by anyone.

I watched as her father gently ruffled her hair and with a chaste kiss on the forehead, pulled the cover over her and left the room. I studied her figure once more, a warm smile gracing my face.

"Sleep well..." I whispered, taking my leave through her window.

.

I watch her as she plays tennis, running along the court. Her body sweating profusely under the sun yet she pursues on, not quite ready to give in.

Her hands, arms and feet already the feel burn of being on the court at this time of day, the umpire watched carefully as the game proceeded onwards. I furrowed my brows at her, her shoelaces were untied and at any moment she could-

She ran to reach the ball in time but as I expected, she stepped on her lace, I watched in motion as she began to come to the ground. In an immediate reaction, I stepped in front of her... ready to hinder her fall but-

-the barrier between the human world and the spirit world is a barrier that simply cannot be breached.

She tumbled to the ground, right in front of me...

Clenching my fists at my sides angrily, I gazed down at her.

Her friend rushed towards her, running right through me and kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a scrape. Maybe a bandage will do." Rukia smiled, turning over to reveal her badly scraped knees. Blood tricked out of the cut as she was aided to her feet and limped towards first aid. The friendly match was ended as a draw.

.

I was there that night she walked home, completely against her parents' wishes. Yet I stood by her side, each step she took, I followed behind carefully watching over her. As long as I stood beside her, nothing could happen.

She shoved her hands deeply into her blazer pockets in attempt to alleviate the nervous feeling surging through her.

"Don't fidget like that, it makes you look stupid." I told her yet she continued to shuffle around, exhaling deeply. The bright orange light shone onto the streets, providing the only source of light for a long while.

The loud roar of a nearby hollow drew me away from her, in less than a second, she stopped, turned around with furrowed brows. I sometimes wonder if she is prone to feeling these things... If she can feel me.

She exhaled deeply and turned her back on me, continuing to walk away.

My sword glimmered a silvery light on my face as the hollow approached in my direction, Rica turned back once more with an even angrier expression on her face.

"I must be going crazy..." she whispered to herself whilst I remained in midst battle with a hollow.

Standing still in her position, the hollow swatted me to the side then proceeded to lift a sharp bone... Aimed directly at Rukia.

"RUN!" I shouted to her but she couldn't hear, completely oblivious to what was happening right in front of her very eyes. "RUN!"

The hollow brought down the sharp fragment, swiftly-

**SLASH!**

I stood slightly behind the hollow, watching as it bled and disintegrated into nothing.

Once it was complete, I leaned my pressure on my sword, a deep cut on my shoulder bled out where I took the blow that would have been given to Rukia.

With another deep sigh she turned, she smiled and continued on her way, one step after another. My blood dripped down my sleeve as I followed close behind her, limping slightly. I draped my arm, clasping my hand over the cut to prevent more bleeding.

I breathed in deeply, watching her back... always. I'll protect her from anything and everything, even if it costs me my life.

.

I was there that night she cried herself to sleep; nobody knew-nobody heard- nobody saw...

...but I did.

She curled the cover tightly around her body as she wept onto her pillow, staining it with her tears. She snivelled and turned around, wiping some tears away.

"I'll be fine..." she echoed to herself repeatedly between tears. I moved to sit on her bed beside her, a compassionate glint in my eyes, I watched as a tear slid from her eyes.

I wiped it away.

Her eyes widened.

She reached a hand to her cheek, feeling it, I'd hoped it would make her feel better and yet she began to cry even more, hiding beneath her covers.

I stayed the whole night, never leaving her side until she fell asleep. I couldn't allow myself to leave her there, crying.

And when she finally slept, it was just past the extremely early hours of the next morning. I waited a while longer, my hand resting weakly over hers. I lowered myself that I was close to her face... nose... lips.

In a moment of self control, I placed a chaste kiss on her head and stroked her cheek.

It's a complicated emotion- Love.

'I love you' is all they say and yet to them it means so much.

.

Here I stand as she prepares to go on a date; she rummages through her closet and giggles as she presses each outfit close to her body before tossing it aside.

She finally picks an outfit and brushes her hair into an elegant clip behind her head.

If only those three simple words were enough to display all I felt.

Though for now that's all I have on me; I walked up to her as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Gently pressing myself behind her, I whispered into her ear...

"I love you..."

...but I'm contented to have to love you from afar, that is until we meet, fully.


End file.
